Eclipse lunar
by Ligie
Summary: Aun cuando es la penumbra un destino inevitable, la luna volverá a ser siempre un lugar soleado tanto como la noche, la más bella en su compañía./ SasuHina. AU.


Pareja principal: [Sasuke y Hinata].  
*Advierto (muy) leve NaruSaku*

*Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Eclipse lunar  
**

* * *

 **C** apítulo **ú** nico

* * *

La niña de ojos lavanda, piel nívea y labios gruesos entró con el rostro gacho al instituto. Hyuuga Hinata solía hacerlo con frecuencia desde que el año escolar había dado inicio, pero nadie lo había notado, o al menos nadie que debiera. No muy lejos de donde se hallaba resonaron las estridentes risas de los de último año que provocaron que Hinata apretara los puños. Se suponía que era muy sencillo caminar junto a ellos, escuchar lo que dijeran y volver a respirar, pero Hinata con razón podía afirmar que las cosas no eran tan fáciles para alguien como ella.

–Hinata-sama, hoy se ve muy mona –dijo con sorna una voz a su lado.

–Pero qué bien huele Hinata-hime, ahora entiendo porqué Neji se la pasaba siguiéndola a donde fuera –señaló Hashimoto Kou entre el tumulto de risas–. Además de por sus otras grandes cualidades, por supuesto.

El curso al cual correspondía estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia y Hinata apuró su torpe marcha mientras que los siguió ignorando con los nervios de punta, pues nunca había pensado que eso sólo los provocaba más. Para ella huir era la única solución. No le gustaba insultar y no sabía plantearse, nunca había tenido por qué hacerlo y recién descubría la razón: Hyuuga Neji. Su primo, o como bien solían llamarlos aquellos chicos: "perro guardián", con su imponente figura y respetado status en antaño no había dejado que nadie se le acercara. Según Neji en esa escuela los chicos eran demasiado vulgares, unos patanes de primera que al primer descuido se aprovecharían de ella porque su forma de ser lo permitía. A causa de eso, en ese entonces, no hubo sitio en el que ella fuera sin que él la acompañara, sin que la miraran como bicho raro y sin que no se preocupara.

Neji era un presumido conocido como un genio y digno de esas cualidades había necesitado escuchar y ver sólo un poco más para predecir lo que ahora vivía Hinata. Luego de intentos fallidos en los cuales buscó afilar su carácter, Neji se vio en la obligación de aceptar su naturaleza amable e ingenua con la condición de cuidarla. Con labios gruesos, ojos expresivos y un cuerpo muy desarrollado para sus catorce años había alborotado las hormonas de sus compañeros de curso que no se molestaron en resguardar sus indecorosos pensamientos hacia ella. Al principio habían hecho bromas inocentes pero con el tiempo se trastornaron en faltas de respeto que Neji se encargó de parar, dando paso a un año de miradas burlonas y rencorosas.

Las mujeres no veían lo especial en Hinata para que tuviera un "guardaespaldas", los varones habían tomado eso de excusa para molestarla y aquellos que eran más sensatos no entendían su forma de ser. Su mundo se resumió en su primo. No hubo amigos ni compañeros, sólo una sonrisa que brilló como un sol y le dio luz a Hinata durante todo ese ciclo escolar. Siendo considerada una luna, a Hinata le gustaba la idea de brillar para sí y para los demás siempre que estuviera junto al sol, y pensaba eso porque nunca consideró que alguna vez el otro la fuera a abandonar.

Al siguiente año Hinata ingresó sin ninguna compañía al instituto. Nadie dijo nada hasta que pasaron los días y continuó llegando sin su primo. Así que entre una avalancha de rumores se vio prácticamente obligada a contar tímidamente que él había viajado con su familia al extranjero; y la pesadilla comenzó. Los antiguos compañeros de Neji que ahora cursaban el último año comenzaron a hablarle directamente por primera vez. Sin moros en la costa y con una niña más grande que la anterior no perdieron la oportunidad de molestarla. Unos se le insinuaban por instinto, otros le hacían comentarios fuera de lugar por simple rencor mientras que los restantes que reconocían su belleza al menos una vez le dijeron algo con o sin lengua. Después de todo, ella no podía reprocharles por su actitud tímida y sumisa, y nadie se sentía culpable.

Sin madre ni padre fue un golpe duro para Hinata la perdida de su primo. Sólo tenía una madrastra celosa de la niña que se había llevado el amor entero del hombre que amó y un hermanastro que prácticamente vivía fuera de su casa. Los amigos de su anterior escuela se perdieron, pues debido a las deudas que su padre forjó antes de morir fue transferida a un centro estudiantil con un nivel académico bastante menor al que ella solía asistir. Se volvió cada vez más tímida y comenzó a tomar un complejo de inferioridad que la llevó a descubrir una verdad: se había quedado sola sin su estrella.

Una vez se había atrevido a protestar sobre ello con su madrastra pero su actitud sumamente ingenua le resultó tan increíble que la trató de mentirosa. Para su madrastra era difícil pensar que a una niña se la molestara por ser linda. "A tu edad los niños se reían de mí por tener pecas y ser robusta, no creo que los tiempos hayan cambiado tanto", fue la excusa que usó para luego acusarla de "Lolita".

Al finalizar la jornada escolar Hinata ocultó su rostro con el flequillo y el resto del pelo largo que tenía. Se entretuvo viéndolo mientras esperaba que todos salieran. Era lacio y de color azul oscuro, tal como el de su madre. Le gustaba usarlo suelto como lo había hecho su progenitora y que éste se moviera con el viento, sin embargo últimamente había estado pensando si no era mejor sujetarlo: los chicos más grandes con frecuencia se lo jalaban para frenarla. Levantó la mirada y al ver a unos pocos alumnos estancados en la puerta se levantó para salir.

Hinata decidió dejarse el pelo suelto por última vez y recordar así la imagen de su madre.

 **.  
.**  
 **.**

–¡Ya sé! Piedra, papel o tijera –dijo Uzumaki Naruto a su mejor amigo, que entrecerró los ojos ante la sonrisa zorruna de él. Llevaban un largo tiempo caminando y Naruto no había dejado de decir estupideces aunque él tampoco esperaba lo contrario–. Estoy seguro de que esta vez te ganaré.

–Me niego –le contestó el otro. Acto seguido apuró el paso dispuesto a ignorarlo.

–¡Sasuke! Si serás imbé… –Naruto detuvo el insulto que iba a decir para pensar unos momentos, algo poco usual en él, y se corrigió con autosuficiencia–. Está bien.

Sasuke lo miró desconfiado, no era normal que alguien caprichoso como Naruto cediera tan fácilmente–. ¿Está bien, qué?

–Está bien que te ahorres el ridículo de perder –terminó por decir con una amplia sonrisa y sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke se disponía a insultarlo cuando su mejor amigo cayó de bruces al suelo. De inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver junto a él a una chica que miraba al joven rubio con preocupación. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo bajo un árbol por lo cual, dedujo, debía ser la causante del accidente.

–¡L-Lo s-siento! –se apresuró a decir la chica mientras gateaba hacia su amigo con notable preocupación. Pensó decirle que Naruto tenía la cabeza hueca y que no podía pasarle nada pero descartó la idea al verle la cara empapada de lagrimas. Tenía el cabello largo como el de su madre pero alborotado y una expresión que demandaba que volviera a llorar. No podía ser mayor que él–. ¿E-Estás... bien?

–Sí... creo –Hinata se mordió el labio mientras miraba el chichón en la frente del rubio. Iba a volver a disculparse hasta que vio una enorme sonrisa formarse en el rostro del chico, apuntándola–. ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, soy de fierro! Así que no te preocupes, ehm...

–Hinata... –lo miró unos segundos más–. Hyuuga… Hinata.

El chico de la nada borró su sonrisa para prestarle más atención a la niña. Sus ojos color lavanda le llamaban poderosamente la atención pero más que eso lo atrajo el brillo en ellos y el líquido en sus mejillas. No era tan tonto para ignorar que había estado llorando y como metido número uno la curiosidad no tardó en picarle. Si bien se sentía algo incómodo su espíritu solidario no podía dejarla sola estando así.

–¿Por qué llorabas? –le preguntó con menos tacto del que habría deseado tener.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hinata que de inmediato agachó el rostro con tristeza y apretó los puños contra su falda. No quería recordar lo pasado pero mientras más deseaba borrar las imágenes más se repetían en su memoria. Ignoró al rubio que aún seguía mirándola y abrazó sus piernas mientras escondía el rostro detrás de sus rodillas. Sintió cómo las lagrimas le picaban los ojos y los cerró con fuerza, porque para ella las cosas sólo podían empeorar.

A penas había salido del instituto Hinata había tenido un mal presentimiento. No había brisa para que viera bailar a su cabello y tampoco había mucha gente en la calle. Justo cuando había decidido distraerse acomodándose el pelo se sorprendió al sentir cómo se lo jalaban desde atrás. Palabras soeces e indecorosas fue lo primero que escuchó de dos de los estudiantes que iban a su escuela: los chicos de último año que la vieron por casualidad no perdieron la oportunidad de jugar con ella y cobrarse, de paso, viejos rencores con su presumido primo.

Como siempre intentó ignorarlos y continuar caminando con la cabeza gacha pero ellos la siguieron y esta vez no había ninguna aula en la cual se pudiera refugiar. No quería que supieran en dónde vivía y de todas formas estaba muy lejos de su casa. Los chicos se cansaron de las persecuciones en la segunda cuadra entrando a una plaza y se pusieron de acuerdo para impedirle el paso. Con un obstáculo detrás y otro adelante, Hinata elevó tímidamente la mirada para preguntar con respeto y entre tartamudeos si la podían dejar pasar. El chico que estaba delante de ella, Kou, sorprendido por un rostro que pocas veces podía admirar boqueó una oración incoherente mientras se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Hasta que dijo en un resoplido:

–Qué hago… Me gusta mucho –las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron tan calientes como el fuego, y el de atrás no tardó en hacerse notar.

–Realmente… –secundó el castaño en un tono que le dio esperanzas. Hinata ni siquiera esperaba una disculpa, una media vuelta le bastaba para perdonarlos–. Entonces… Entonces te dejaremos pasar –Tan pronto lo escuchó la ojiperla tuvo la idea de volverse hacia atrás, no obstante antes de que le agradeciera él se apresuró a hablar–. P-Pero con una condición: debes darnos un beso.

–¡Eh! –gritó Hinata mientras ignoraba el mareo que anunciaba un próximo desmayo, y la simple idea la hizo pensar espantada qué le pasaría si llegaba a perder la conciencia en un lugar como ese, pues aunque ella nunca haría nada malo había aprendido que las personas eran diferentes en todos los aspectos. Así que, en medio de una bocanada de valor, se opuso con coraje–: ¡Y-Yo no lo haré! No pueden…

–Si no lo haces, no te dejaremos en paz –esta vez Kou fue rotundo.

Por primera vez Hinata quiso gritar pero en cambio apretó los labios con fuerza mientras escondía sus ojos tras el flequillo. Nunca había extrañado tanto a Neji, y eso era decir mucho cuando no había día en el que no lo recordara. Pensó, en un momento de valentía, que un beso rápido en la mejilla no le costaría tanto pero al ver a Kou con ansiedad delante de ella se le dispararon los nervios. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su rostro a adquirir más y más color. No quería estar en ese lugar y para eso debía decidirse, de modo que respirando por última vez se balanceó hacia delante.

Tuvo que ponerse en puntitas de pies para alcanzarlo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no perder el coraje. Mientras más rápido lo hiciera antes la dejarían en paz, se dijo como mantra, sin embargo cuando estaba por chocar sus labios contra la mejilla de Kou él fue más veloz y viró el rostro haciendo que, en cambio, besara su boca. De inmediato unas manos le sostuvieron el rostro y otras, su cadera. Hinata se removió aterrada entre ambos chicos. Los labios demandantes de Kou no la dejaban gritar e igual la inquietaban los del otro que desde atrás tocaba y mordía su cuello. Se sintió tan impotente mientras lloraba e intentaba zafarse que en cuanto el chico que la besaba consiguió adentrar la lengua en su boca no desperdició la oportunidad y lo mordió.

De inmediato Kou la empujó con fuerza sorprendiendo también al que estaba detrás. Hinata retrocedió asustada ante los insultos del chico y se dejó caer en el piso. Apoyada en lo que sería un árbol llevó sus rodillas a sus pechos y con las manos se cubrió los oídos mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. "Ellos lo prometieron", dijo reiteradas veces en su mente esperando que se fueran. Las lagrimas fueron apareciendo tímidamente y cuando tuvo la certeza de que se encontraba sola éstas salieron con demanda. Escondió el rostro en sus rodillas y abrazó con fuerza sus piernas. Deseaba desaparecer.

–Oye, Naruto –dijo Sasuke incómodo viendo cómo la chica volvía a llorar.

–¿Hinata-chan? –preguntó el rubio tocándole despacio el hombro, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro–. Mi abuelo dice que llorar es bueno para la salud así que no te contengas. ¿Bien?

Alzando el rostro tímidamente y deslumbrándose con esa sonrisa, Hinata se limpió las lagrimas y asintió quedamente. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rosa y les sonrió con sinceridad a ambos jóvenes. Sasuke desvió la mirada porque no había hecho nada y Naruto amplió aún más su sonrisa.

–¡Gracias! A-Ahora m-me siento mejor.

 **.  
.**  
 **.**

Como supuso su madrastra no le creyó y acreditó que la historia era un penoso intento para llamar la atención o bien esconder un sospechoso romance que hacía que llegara tarde. Le dio unos billetes para que fuese a comprarse lo que quisiera sin olvidarse de recordarle que igualmente su padre le había cedido toda su herencia a ella, su hija. Hinata había dejado el dinero en la cocina y posteriormente se había ido a dormir a su cuarto con un deje de tristeza, aunque los recuerdos de ese día deshicieron al instante el sentimiento.

Por primera vez Hinata no quería dormir pero era por eso mismo que con más razón debía hacerlo: si se acostaba tarde tendría que esperar más tiempo para ver a Naruto y a Sasuke, con quienes había pasado el día. Ellos, o al menos Naruto, le habían prometido volverse a encontrar en el mismo lugar. Se sentía emocionada porque hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía como lo hizo parte de ese día, y en definitiva quería volver a ver la resplandeciente sonrisa del rubio. Ella nunca se había enamorado y por lo tanto no podía asegurar nada. Sólo que esa noche unas cosquillas en la panza la hicieron reír antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Al otro día, y al siguiente de ese Hinata se reunió con ambos chicos en el parque. A dos semanas de conocerse y juntarse en el mismo sitio sentía que no cabía en su dicha. Muy al contrario a su trato con el rubio no solía hablar mucho con Sasuke, nunca habían estado solos y de todas formas Naruto opacaba cualquier desentendido entre ellos. Con el paso del tiempo Hinata estaba más segura de que sin Naruto no trataría a Sasuke ni reiría como todos los días últimamente lo hacía, ya sea en medio de una clase, en la calle o en su casa. Ella conocía muy bien que sin un sol la luna no podía brillar, y por eso se sintió muy feliz de descubrir que Naruto era su gran estrella. Él con sus ocurrencias no dejaba de iluminarle hasta los días lluviosos.

Un día Hinata iba retrasada. Siempre era la primera en llegar por el horario escolar diferente que tenían pero esta vez el profesor la había castigado por estar distraída. No era culpa del Uzumaki, se dijo divertida mientras caminaba hacia su destino, él no le exigía que lo pensara en todo momento. En el trayecto se preguntó cómo los encontraría: si jugando o peleando como usualmente solían hacerlo. A ella le gustaba mucho verlos discutir ya que no iban realmente en serio y, sobre todo, eran muy divertidos, mayormente Sasuke que solía ser tan infantil como Naruto por más que lo negara. Por el otro lado, Naruto nunca se rendía aunque siempre perdía ante el azabache y eso la llenaba de confianza, le hacía creer que había esperanza tanto para él como para ella.

La ojiperla los podía ver desde su posición y en cuanto los pudo escuchar fue más despacio. Parecían estar más serios que de costumbre así que no quiso distraerlos–. ¡Sasuke teme! Lávate la boca con jabón antes de hablar así de Sakura-chan.

–Tsk, como digas, no me interesa –Sasuke se sentó en uno de los columpios dejando una de las cadenas entre sus piernas y vio a Naruto parado en la de al lado, hamacándose con ganas–. Sólo digo que hay un montón de mujeres más –Sasuke calló–, como Ino o Hinata.

–Sí, y me agradan –concluyó el rubio–, pero mi corazón sólo late por Sakura-chan. No desistiré jamás de ella, por muy celoso que estés y por muchas que sean tus excusas… no tiro para ese lado. Soy tu amigo, Sasuke, no seas gay conmigo.

Sasuke bufó, su amigo no tenía remedio. Él no le veía el sentido a perseguir a una chica que constantemente lo rechazaba y encima se le insinuaba a él, pero Naruto era especial. Si se ponían a discutir se ganaría un dolor de cabeza para nada.

–Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.

El último miró de soslayo a la recién llegada. Asintió cortes al saludo y se fijó sólo un instante en la sonrisa que traía ese día. Por lo general no era muy sincera con él pero le resultó sospechoso que lo recibiera de igual forma a Naruto cuando solía brillar más cada vez que lo veía. Fueron sólo unos segundos en los que pensó hasta descubrir que ella los había escuchado.

–¡Hinata! –El saludo muy animado de Naruto molestó repentinamente a Sasuke–. ¿Hoy haz traído comida? ¡No! ¿No?

La pobre víctima de la hiperactividad del Uzumaki rió mientras abría su bolso–. T-Traje dulces, ramen, y un Bentō para Sasuke-kun –ambos chicos se acercaron al columpio en el que Hinata se había sentado para posteriormente hacerlo frente a ella.

–-Eres muy buena Hinata, seguro serás una gran esposa… –La susodicha adquirió un color rosa pálido en sus mejillas mientras que Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su amigo. No es que quisiera meterse pero no le gustaba que le diera falsas esperanzas a alguien como ella. Naruto pareció notarlo y lo codeó curioso–. Tú piensas lo mismo. ¿No?

El azabache se limitó a asentir–. Me gustan los tomates –dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba un trozo a sus labios captando la felicidad de la chica por sus palabras.

Hinata le estaba sonriendo tontamente (aunque para él la mayoría de las sonrisas eran bobas), como dándole las gracias. Pensó decirle que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas pero lo descartó. Ella estaba interesada en su amigo y su expresión sólo demostraba ingenuidad e inocencia. Sasuke de hecho apostaba que alguien como ella ninguna vez había pensado que se veía linda cuando hacía esa cara.

–¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? –El azabache tosió un par de veces más antes de asentir.

–A-Aquí tengo una… botella de agua –Hinata buscó en su bolso–. Una pajita naranja para Naruto-kun, una azul para Sasuke-kun y… y una lila para mí.

Sasuke bebió el agua para pasar la comida mientras desviaba la mirada y meditaba lo que había pensado. En realidad, no había nada malo en pensar que ella se veía linda, Ino y Sakura (sus amigas) también eran bastantes lindas, aunque no como lo era Hinata. Ella no sólo era linda físicamente, ella… Suspiró. No tenía caso ahondar cuando simplemente se había sorprendido porque nunca le había reconocido tal aspecto a la chica. Él, antes de complicarse con absurdos que tuvieran que ver con Hinata o Naruto, debería estar tratando de averiguar cómo hacer que las chicas de las clases más avanzadas dejaran de molestarlo.

Sasuke ya tenía suficiente con las mujeres de su misma edad no obstante, como si eso no fuera suficiente, este año se le sumaron las de los grados superiores. A sus quince años era virgen y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, sin embargo, confirmar eso no las alejaría, sino que las volvería más insistentes por la absurda idea de "dominarlo". Odiaba a las mujeres de su escuela y odiaba aún más a las mayores por esperar más que un beso de él, por confundirlo con un juguete sexual. Simplemente no tenía interés por nada de eso.

Dada la magnitud del acoso que recibía, su hermano le había dado algunos consejos y su madre se había mostrado molesta. Según ella: "Sasuke-chan perdería el verdadero significado del amor por culpa de unas pervertidas". No había al menos un día en la semana en el que su madre no le contara alguna anécdota romántica o las buenas cualidades de tantas mujeres que él aún no llegaba a conocer. "Las niñas a veces no saben lo que hacen, así que está bien, pero con las que son más grandes debes tener cuidado", le dijo Uchiha Mikoto, "las mujeres con más edad generalmente saben lo que hacen y lo malo no tiene excusa". Sasuke podría haber discutido con su madre sobre lo último, porque la excusa de algunas era que él era por extensos kilómetros más maduro que los chicos de su edad. Empero, eso no podía justificar nada ya que al fin y al cabo era un chico de quince años sin alguna experiencia en esos irritantes temas que las féminas tanto querían abordar.

Sasuke Uchiha era el chico guapo de la escuela y muchas veces considerado un playboy aunque aún no había dado su primer beso. Medía un metro sesenta y ocho y su físico estaba igual de desarrollado que el de su amigo Naruto. Tenía el pecho duro y más músculos para el deleite del sexo opuesto, piernas torneadas y un cabello oscuro en punta detrás, largo a los lados y suelto sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran la cereza de su aspecto: de color negro y tan profundos que, según las chicas, revolucionaba la idea de "chico malo". Si le preguntaran a Naruto sobre eso, se reiría antes de aclarar: "no es más que un emo".

Sasuke ya había intentado de todo para alejar a las mujeres pero nada parecía funcionar. Mientras más las ignoraba, más lo acosaban. Si las trataba mal, sólo unas pocas se retractaban. Los varones le guardaban rencor y en los únicos que Sasuke podía confiar era en Naruto y en Sakura, pero incluso Sakura estaba interesada en él y Naruto, por muy amigo que fuera, un poco celoso y muy dolido. Su hermano Itachi tenía cosas más importantes que tratar y su madre no podía hacer más que darle ánimos. Últimamente se sentía algo solo y la poca experiencia que tenía le había enseñado que solo no podía solucionar nada, como esa vez en la que habían intentado golpearlo por "involucrarse" con la novia de alguien y Naruto lo ayudó a defenderse ya que lo superaban en número.

–Uhm… –Hinata se removió incómoda en su columpio, llamando la atención de los dos–. E-Esto, disculpen… Si… Si alguien los molestara… ¿Qué es lo que ha-harían?

–Oh-ehm… –Naruto no pensó mucho antes de decir con entusiasmo–: Me defendería. ¡Eso! Si las palabras no fueran suficientes los retaría a una pelea, si no me dejan otra opción... Así ellos dejarían de meterse conmigo luego de saber que soy más fuerte. Es la forma en la que algunos pueden entender.

–¿Alguien te molesta? –preguntó Sasuke con seriedad. Naruto recién comenzó a sospechar de la pregunta de Hinata y la miró con el mismo filo que su amigo.

–Aquella vez… Desde aquella vez alguien te molesta, Hinata –no parecía una pregunta y por eso ella desvió la mirada.

–Sí… ¡Pero! P-Pero no es algo de lo que, de lo que deberían preocuparse –comenzó a jugar con los dedos mientras se volvía completamente roja–. Yo… Yo estaré bien, sólo necesito un consejo. Creo que es hora de que aprenda a defenderme –dijo despacio, su voz de hecho era muy suave y parecía fluir como la brisa que susurraba en los oídos de Sasuke–, pero no quiero pelear, no quiero que nadie salga herido.

–¡Yo te defenderé de quién sea! –Naruto se paró de repente, sorprendiéndola–. ¡Dime a quién y le daré una lección! Nadie se mete con mis amigos.

La ojiperla se sorprendió todavía más. Había fantaseado mucho con Naruto y sabía que él era su amigo. Una parte de ella se rompió al escuchar esas palabras pero otra, aún más grande, se conmovió por completo. Sus ojos brillaron más y no tenía miedo de que algunas lágrimas de felicidad se le derramaran y, porqué no, una de tristeza. Ella también se paró.

–¡Gracias, Naruto-kun! Pero quiero arreglarlo por mí misma. Así que como… como mi amigo podrías decirme cómo solucionarlo. ¡Por favor!

–¡Bien! Ehm… Ehm… –el rubio hizo una mueca de incomprensión–. ¿Ehm…?

–Primero sería mejor que nos dijeras quién te molesta –Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke–. Así podríamos darte una respuesta más certera.

–Eso… Eso es cierto –dijo, y por alguna razón extraña tuvo que evitar mirarlos para continuar–. Son… unos chicos de último año.

 **.  
.**  
 **.**

Naruto armó un escándalo el siguiente día fuera de su instituto. El rubio había faltado a su escuela sólo para poner a los cobardes que molestaban a su amiga en su lugar, e incluso les gritó a los supuestos inocentes que evitaban a alguien tan genial como ella, porque la ojiperla a veces era algo rara pero siempre una chica fantástica. Los directivos al otro día habían hecho preguntas ante el escándalo y habían sancionado a todos los que la molestaron sin olvidarse del detalle de prestarle más atención para que nada igual volviera a suceder. La ojiperla podía decir que todo se había arreglado por arte de magia y casi lo confirma cuando un chico llamado Kiba se le acercó a hablarle. Ahora Inuzuka Kiba era un gran amigo que no se despegaba de ella a menos que fuera al baño.

Cada día que pasaba Hinata se sentía más plena, similar a una hermosa y única luna llena. Quizás le dolía un poco el rechazo romántico del Uzumaki pero no por eso iba a llorar, no podía con tantos motivos para reír.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –Hinata que venía sonriendo borró la mueca tan pronto como notó la ausencia de Naruto–. ¿Y Naruto-kun?

–Tenía algo importante que hacer –se limitó a contestar el azabache.

–A-Ah. Entonces, hoy sólo estaremos nosotros dos –dijo recuperando su sonrisa e incomodando a Sasuke. Era algo rara la situación ya que por lo general Naruto era su mediador y si bien Sasuke habría podido faltar simplemente no quiso hacerlo, pues, muy en el fondo, la niña Hyuuga había podido tocarle un nervio y no le gustaba la idea de dejarla plantada–. Traje Bentō para ti y dulces para mí –Ella se sentó en el columpio junto a él–. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que les debo mucho a Naruto-kun y a ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía como lo hago desde que los conocí. Desde entonces, siempre que bajo la guardia me sorprendo haciéndolo.

–No tartamudeas porque Naruto no está –señaló el Uchiha en cambio, y si no fuera por el tono que empleó ella habría pensado que era una pregunta. Hinata lo miró apenada–. No… últimamente no lo haces mucho ni en su presencia.

–Eso es porque les tengo más confianza y porque… –Hinata lo pensó–. Porque…

–Porque él está con Sakura –contestó el azabache volteando rápidamente a ver la expresión de ella, casi descolocada.

–¿N-Naruto-kun ya tiene novia?

–No. Digo que está con ella. El idiota se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa –Hinata no suspiró porque estaba más ocupada pensando sobre si eso era bueno o malo. Negó con la cabeza medio divirtiendo a Sasuke que sospechaba lo que estaba rondando por su mente–. Hmp, no está mal si te enojas.

–¡Ah! ¡N-No estoy enojada! –negó rápidamente con las manos–. Sólo… probablemente un poco triste pero… pero también pienso que Naruto-kun está con la chica que quiere y… y eso también me pone feliz, porque él seguro está feliz. Sé que está bien que me sienta triste pero mientras más lo pienso, más creo que si la persona que me devolvió la felicidad está sonriendo, yo también tendré motivos para hacerlo –Hinata le sonrió con sinceridad a Sasuke sin embargo la mueca duró poco, ya que se volvió completamente roja al recordar un pequeño detalle–. C-Claro que Sasuke-kun también…

–No hace falta. Sé lo que hice y lo que no –la cortó él mientras comía un tomate. Luego la miró, y la miró. La ojiperla estaba entretenida comiendo un dulce, seguro pensando en algo porque sonreía tontamente. Se veía muy distinta de la primera vez que la vio, mucho más radiante. Pensaba que junto con su forma de ser, casi como una diosa aunque él sabía que ella no lo era, se iba volviendo cada día más hermosa–. Todo es por Naruto, él hace cosas increíbles.

–Sí, sí –contestó efusivamente para expresar su acuerdo–. Pero Sasuke-kun lo dice porqué.

–Soy su mejor amigo y sé más que nadie cómo es él. A veces yo también siento ganas de agradecerle –bajó la vista–, por estar siempre conmigo.

Hinata asintió tras escucharlo. Nunca antes había hablado tanto con Sasuke y era un gran descubrimiento saber que pensaba así. Una parte de ella tenía curiosidad del mejor amigo del Uzumaki y otra se sentía alegre de congeniar más con otras personas. Después de esa charla aunque pensó que él iba a continuar hablando sólo reinó el silencio. No estaba incómoda y por momentos la entretenía ver el rostro pacífico de Sasuke, algo sombrío pero calmado. Esa tranquilidad entre ellos era tan admirable que dudó en hablar cuando se quedó sin dulces para comer. Al final tuvo que decirlo:

–Disculpa, Sasuke-kun –Hinata apretó los puños–. S-Siempre he tenido una duda y por eso no puedo evitar preguntar… ¿Por qué… no te gustan los dulces?

–¿Hmp? –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba a un niño de siete años siendo golpeado por una madre enfurecida tras haberlo pillado comiendo azúcar. Por reflejo llevó la mano a su cabeza para tocar un chichón que hace años había desaparecido–. Simplemente odio todo lo que tenga azúcar –se limitó a contestar y, antes de que Hinata abriera por completo la boca, aclaró–: no diré más, hasta aquí llega nuestra confianza.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon del mismo color de los tomates que a él tanto le gustaban y verla así de apenada hizo que sonriera con sinceridad. No era tan malo estar solo con Hinata e incluso le parecía más agradable su compañía comparada con la de Naruto. No era justo compararla con el idiota de su amigo pero el punto era que Hinata le agradaba. Ella probablemente le gustaba porque se parecía a su madre o a esas heroínas que ella utilizaba para que creyera en el amor, a lo mejor le faltaba más carácter pero no debía faltar mucho para que eso sucediera. Eso último hizo que recordara algo.

–Oye, Hinata. Los que te molestaban…

–Ah, no. No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun –Hinata lo miró con insistencia–. Eso ya pasó. Gracias a lo que Naruto-kun hizo y a que tengo un amigo en el colegio eso ha dejado de ser un problema, no debes preocuparte.

–No estoy preocupado –dijo con simpleza, secretamente nervioso por la sonrisa que ella le había dado–. Sólo odio esas cosas, sobre el acoso.

La ojiperla parpadeó–. ¿A Sasuke-kun también lo acosan?

–Lo mío es distinto, las mujeres son diferentes a los hombres –finalmente, encontró la oportunidad para desahogarse–. No importa si les grito, si las ignoro o cualquier cosa que haga, siempre habrá alguien siguiéndome. Incluso si me quejo sólo me ignorarán porque un hombre tendría que estar bien con eso –suspiró–. Pensé que me había acostumbrado pero cada vez lo soporto menos.

–Lo… lo entiendo. Es difícil pero tienes amigos. ¿No? Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan –Hinata sonrió avergonzada–. Yo también soy tu amiga, Sasuke-kun. Claro que a diferencia de Naruto-kun no podría gritarle a las mujeres para que se alejaran de ti ni intimidarlas –él tampoco la imaginaba haciendo eso y, muy en el fondo, se sintió agradecido–. Pero aunque lo mío no sea ni la fuerza física o gritar puedo apoyarte. Podría… esconderte en mi casa cuando estés muy estresado e intentar hablar con ellas para que te dejen respirar. Kiba-kun habló con algunos chicos de mi clase y gracias a eso ahora dejaron de mirarme como… como si fuera un bicho raro…

Ella continuó hablando y Sasuke la ignoró mientras pensaba. Quizás y tal como decía Hinata lo mejor sería dejar de darle atención a cosas que no importaban y centrarse en sus amigos, en Naruto y en Sakura. Naruto muchas veces espantaba a las mujeres haciendo esas cosas raras que eran desagradables incluso para él y Sakura, como sucedió con Hinata, les gritaba a la chicas que llegaban a ser muy molestas, no sólo por los celos que eso le provocaba. Después estaba su hermano y su madre, y ahí, frente a él, Hinata. Siempre tenía a alguien apoyándolo y que merecía por lo mismo su atención. ¿Qué importaba quién mirara a sus espaldas?

–Y…

–Ya entendí, cállate Hinata –el azabache se paró frente a ella para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar–. Sígueme, iremos a comprar más dulces.

–¡Ah! Pero pensé que no te gustaban los dulces.

–No son para mí –la chica rápidamente comenzó a alegar que no hacía falta que se molestara por ella pero él fue rotundo–: No seas modesta, lo hago porque desde que te quedaste sin dulces no has parado de hablar. La falta de azúcar debió haberte afectado –dijo avergonzándola y dejándola sin palabras–. Tonta.

 **.  
.**  
 **.**

Últimamente Naruto se sentía fuera de lugar. Debido a su personalidad exuberante no había silencio entre los tres chicos que almorzaban como ya era común, sin embargo ahora en vez de lucirse con monólogos comenzaba a resaltar más como adorno. Sólo habían sido necesarios tres días de ausencia para que Hinata y Sasuke se olvidaran por completo de él y comenzaran a tratarse mejor. Si bien era cierto que antes ambos chicos ya habían entablado conversación también lo era que nunca lo habían hecho con la facilidad de ahora, con esa confidencialidad que prácticamente le exigía a Naruto preguntarse cómo dos personas tan silenciosas gritaban a la par. En pocas semanas fue él quien pensaba demasiado en el momento oportuno para hablar así como el sumiso que guardaba silencio cuando Sasuke con tan solo una mirada lo retaba.

Por el otro lado, Hinata estaba cada día más feliz. El interés que aún tenía por Naruto lo había partido a la mitad para también velar por Sasuke. El tipo "emo", como solía a veces llamarlo el rubio, era una caja de sorpresas que con el pasar de los días se hacía querer más por Hinata. Con esa actitud fría y distante, bajo ese caparazón tan grueso, yacía un chico inocente, orgulloso, susceptible, arrogante y muy brillante. La ojiperla hasta podría considerar llamarlo lindo aunque sabía que Sasuke no pasaba de ser una buena persona con sus días buenos y malos. A veces le divertía su actitud tan orgullosa, su arrogancia y lo susceptible que era mientras que otras veces era muy difícil lidiar con alguien tan impredecible o difícil como él: le había tomado su tiempo saber que por más palabras hirientes que le dijera a ella o a Naruto no las sentía en realidad.

Su vínculo con Sasuke se afianzó de tal manera que se atrevió a preguntarle sobre cómo acercarse más a Naruto, pues nunca había pensado darse por vencida. La poca cooperación de él fue suficiente para que Hinata se sintiera verdaderamente agradecida, tanto que pasó por alto el repentino mal humor de él cuando mencionaba a su amigo o que reaparecía cada vez que le recordaba cuán importantes eran sus sentimientos. Al Uchiha no le interesaba hablar del amor y Hinata muy pocas veces tocaba el tema, generalmente lo hacía cuando hablaban de Naruto logrando una combinación que agriaba a Sasuke durante el resto del día. Mientras los días pasaban el azabache toleraba menos el tema y le picaban las ganas de destrozar toda esperanza que Hinata tuviera con Naruto, hasta que por fin explotó.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que Naruto te mirara ahora si no lo ha hecho antes? –escupió frunciendo el entrecejo–. Deja de esforzarte por él. No te mirará a menos que lo golpees, le grites, lo rechaces incansablemente, te tiñas el pelo de rosa y tengas los pechos de una niña de once años –dirigió una descarada mirada a dicha zona–. Naruto las prefiere más chicas, al menos de un tamaño normal.

Se podía distinguir a leguas que Hinata aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Había desprendido su mirada de la de Sasuke hace un tiempo y apretaba sus labios y sus manos. Frente a ella estaba aquel Sasuke de los días malos y como no quería enojarse con él se resignó a tragarse las lagrimas y a cubrir sus grandes o, según Sasuke, anormales pechos. Se atrevió a mirarlo una última vez antes de voltearse con el mentón alzado; la había ofendido terriblemente y algo de su orgullo se le había pegado como para pasar por alto semejante insolencia.

–A-Aunque tengas la razón, no tienes el derecho de hablarme así –estaban en una cafetería y solemne Hinata se armó de valor para abandonar el lugar antes de ponerse a llorar.

–Maldición –Sasuke se ordenó mirar el dinero en sus manos, pues sabía que de verla iría a sacrificar su orgullo y todo por clemencia. Un Uchiha no se rebajaba a eso, se convenció en los restantes minutos antes de pagar y retirarse del café.

Como siempre había perdido los estribos pero que ella expresara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos con él ya no le era soportable, no si Naruto estaba involucrado. Se repitió que él sólo había dicho la verdad, en su mayor parte, y que si ella se había ofendido era su problema, sin embargo sabía que la verdad no era esa y sentirse bien consigo mismo estaba bastante lejos de su alcance, ya que Hinata había pasado a ser también su problema desde que sus hormonas se alborotaron por ella. La chica Hyuuga no sólo le gustaba, sino que también lo volvía loco. No existía tarde, noche, ni espacio ni tiempo en el que no la recordara con ansias, sin que envidiara a Naruto por haberla apoyado primero y por consiguiente haberla conquistado. Siendo siempre el mejor de los dos, no entendía cómo la única chica que le interesaba tenía inclinaciones por alguien tan estúpido como su mejor amigo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Su madre que lo había notado extraño se mostró preocupada e Itachi por las dudas no lo molestó. Miraba su celular reiteradas veces con la idea de llamarla pero, de nuevo, su orgullo le impedía que le pidiera perdón. Por supuesto, éste aflojó un poco el siguiente día cuando Hinata no se presentó en la plaza a almorzar, ni el resto de la semana. Se planteó seriamente cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por los celos y la culpa no desapareció hasta un lunes a la salida del instituto. Junto a él Naruto gritó fuertemente el nombre de Hinata mientras corría hacia ella. Traía el pelo suelto y la chaqueta que solía usar para ocultar su desarrollado busto estaba abierta.

Sasuke, tal como Hyuuga Neji, también era conocido como un genio y supo al instante de qué iba todo eso.

–Me gustas, Naruto-kun –dijo despacio la ojiperla al hiperactivo rubio que no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa–. Desde… Desde los primeros días… me gustas. Me gustas.

Naruto boqueó un par de veces sin saber qué decir–. H-Hinata yo… Ah… Eh… –rió nervioso ante el sonrojo y la repentina sonrisa de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro e incómodo y aunque Hinata le negara con el rostro seguía sin saber qué hacer. Intentó volver a balbucear pero ella se adelantó a él.

–Sé cuál es tu respuesta –aclaró viendo a una hermosa chica pasando por la entrada. Ella tenía ojos verde y el característico pelo rosa que portaba la chica que Naruto no se cansaba de mencionar: Haruno Sakura–. Naruto-kun, eres una persona estupenda y brillante. Me gustas mucho cuando sonríes y… y cuando no te rindes –Hinata miró con énfasis los ojos claros de Naruto que la miraban con la misma atención y seriedad. Ella era su amiga después de todo–. Realmente, realmente te admiro y creo… creo que cualquier mujer que esté junto a ti, cualquier persona, es… realmente afortunada –tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de sonreírle–. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

–Gracias, Hinata –Naruto contestó solemne. Hizo una sonrisa que pocas veces se apreciaba en él, madura y sincera, mientras se acercaba más a su rostro sin perder el contacto visual–. A veces puedes parecer rara y muy tímida, muchas veces llego a desesperarme cuando no te defiendes, p-pero… Me agrada como eres, me gustan las personas como tú –rió sonoramente mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza–. Me siento muy mal por no corresponderte pero estoy feliz de haber conocido a alguien como tú. Tienes buen gusto y seguro conocerás a alguien que sea mejor que yo, tenlo por seguro –le guiñó un ojo con la intención de destensar el ambiente–. Hay muchos peces en el mar y tú tienes de todo para conquistar incluso a un tiburón. Tienes buen gusto, aprovéchalo.

Ella se rió por lo bajo ante semejante ocurrencia e iba a hablar si no fuera por la llegada de un tercero. Sasuke la tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa del Uzumaki que consideró seguirlos, pero la seriedad en su rostro lo limitó a ver cómo llevaba a la Hyuuga hacia un lugar más calmado. Hinata no opuso resistencia.

–Sasuke- –ignorándola él pasó a cerrar la chaqueta que llevaba.

–No hace falta que hagas esto –dijo con la intención de que ella se sintiera cómoda. Hinata se sonrojó levemente y malinterpretando su acción volvió a abrirla con calma.

–Lo siento, Sasuke-kun –dijo mirándolo con fijeza–, pero si a alguien le incomodan mis pechos… no es mi culpa.

–No seas estúpida, no se trata de los demás, sino de ti –dijo, sorprendiendo a Hinata que con los ojos bien abiertos no esquivó su mirada–. Tus pechos no tienen nada de malo, son parte de ti y no creo que esté mal que lleves la chaqueta abierta sólo que no lo harías si no fuera por mi culpa. Al menos, ¿te sientes cómoda así?

Hinata se quitó suavemente la chaqueta, sin dejar de mirarlo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que su cuerpo no tenía nada de malo y aunque no se sintiera cómoda debía empezar por algo. Se abrazó a sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke y aunque la avergonzó el repentino crecimiento de sus pechos no se retractó.

–Me di cuenta de que mis pechos llamaban mucho la atención así que comencé a ocultarlos. No quería que los demás me vieran porque me hacían sentir que tenía algo malo y comencé a notar cada vez más que la gente se incomodaba cuando estaba cerca y huía. Pensé tanto en todos que me olvidé de mí y... y hace mucho calor como para que esté tan abrigada –Hinata miró con tristeza la chaqueta–. No hace falta que tenga puesto esto. Me hirió que dijeras que mi cuerpo era anormal pero si no fuera así yo no me habría dado cuenta de lo poco que me quería.

–Perdón por lo que dije –soltó Sasuke quitándole la chaqueta de las manos para que ella lo mirara. Hinata notó que hablaba de un modo distinto al habitual, como si acabara de perder algo–. Estaba enojado y no medí mis palabras, de hecho no creo ninguna de las estupideces que dije porque no fue tu apariencia lo que hizo que... me gustaras tanto –Sasuke le sonrió–, sino la manera en cómo actúas, detalles como el hecho de que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba celoso de Naruto son los que hacen que quiera que sólo me mires a mí.

No le importaba ser rechazado pero deseó profundamente que ella no se alejara de él. Miró los ojos perplejos de la chica y esperó paciente la razón de la sonrisa que Hinata acababa de dibujar en su rostro.

Tímidamente Hinata alzó su mano hasta apoyarla en el rostro de Sasuke. Viendo sus ojos, escuchando su corazón y sintiendo su calor él entrecerró los ojos cuando ella acercó su rostro al suyo, casi creyó que estaba en medio de un sueño. Le fue fácil sonreír con suavidad al sentir una humedad caliente en su mejilla, fugaz, y se dijo que eso era más que suficiente.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Mikoto Uchiha siempre había sabido que Sasuke era un niño encantador, que procuraba ser el mejor así como saciar sus caprichos con honor. Él la amaba, lo hacía con su hermano y hasta con su estricto padre, considerando desde pequeño que la familia era lo primero. Incluso después de Naruto y Sakura la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba en su hogar, cumpliendo con sus tareas para el contento de su padre, ayudando con lo que pudiera a su madre y jugando con Itachi. Mikoto habría jurado que el lugar favorito en el mundo de él estaba junto a su familia sin embargo últimamente Sasuke aparecía sólo en la cena y con suerte en el almuerzo con el peor de los humores.

Su hermano Itachi hace poco había mencionado que la única responsable era una mujer, y Mikoto se habría emocionado de no conocer a la gran variedad de éstas que aguardaban por su hijo. Podía ser la afortunada la niña más dulce como la mujer más descarada, y aunque conocía los gustos de Sasuke temía que otras también lo hicieran. ¿Qué pasaba si todo era una farsa? ¿Si le rompían el corazón una vez que por fin se había enamorado? Haría lo que sea para que volviese a creer en el amor pero la herida quedaría y Sasuke era muy inestable cuando sus sentimientos estaban involucrados.

Lo cierto era que Hinata era perfecta para Sasuke y viceversa: como las piezas de un rompecabezas habían cupido en el otro con una gracia envidiable. Eran un pareja fascinante ante los ojos ajenos, distinta y cautivante. Con Naruto como su sol, Hinata se había vuelto de nuevo una luna y Sasuke, la noche que aguardaba su luz, sintiéndose miserable en su ausencia. Ellos ya no concurrían a la plaza porque Hinata había considerado poco apropiado besarse en un sitio para niños y como para Sasuke ir a tal sitio significó no tocarla consultó variedades de lugares para disfrutar de ella en todos los sentidos: los cines al poco tiempo fueron su sitio favorito, aunque ella siempre se interesaba en la película y lo reprendía con timidez.

–Ves películas románticas, que a veces llegan a ser calientes, pero no haces nada conmigo –le dijo una vez con diversión–. O eres voyerista o sólo una tonta, si nosotros somos mejores que esos protagonistas y tenemos toda una historia que hacer.

–¿Qué significa ser voyerista? –preguntó ella en cambio, haciéndolo bufar.

–Que nos vamos, Hinata.

Sasuke había olvidado su rutina sin Hinata y aunque a la oijperla le habría gustado hacerlo cuando volvía a su casa sentía que lo hacía en el tiempo. Las cortinas cerradas, el polvo en los muebles y la comida congelada. Entrar a su casa era como si todo fuera color sepia y se contagiara del mismo poco a poco.

Empero, al poco tiempo el panorama cambió cuando su hermanastro comenzó a llegar más temprano, pintando el sitio con colores fosforescentes. No tuvo más culpa de estar con Sasuke, de llegar tarde o de pasar el día ayudando en los quehaceres de la casa a su madre, luciendo siempre una sonrisa que lastimaba a la viuda de Hiashi y encantaba a su hijo único.

El cambio había sido brusco y raro, pero muy agradable para cuestionarlo, y… ¿Cómo iba Hinata a saber que el hecho de sentirse tan feliz podría causar, si quiera, algún desastre? Hyuuga Hinata era hermosa, bondadosa, dulce; una niña ingenua.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Los últimos días el humor de Sasuke con constancia era negro. Hinata casi no tenía tiempo para estar con él porque debía ayudar en su casa o atender al molesto de su hermano. A ella le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de su madrastra y le enternecía el esfuerzo de Keigo que no se parecía a Naruto por ser más atento, pues la sonrisa y el ánimo, efusivo, siempre yacían presentes en él. En la semana sólo veía a Sasuke en un día o dos si él la pillaba en la salida del colegio. Su hermano que últimamente había estado muy presente, y con el cual se había encariñado, siempre tenía una excusa para que ella se quedara. Hinata no había podido abandonar la casa por eso, hasta este viernes por la tarde en el cual Keigo no apareció como recientemente lo hacía.

La ojiperla dejó la comida preparada y pidiendo permiso emprendió rumbo hacia la casa de Sasuke. Cuando viajaban en el colectivo siempre pasaban cerca y él no cesaba de enseñarle el camino hacia su casa, aunque nunca la había visto. Como todavía había luz y las calles estaban muy concurridas no se preocupó demasiado. Primero golpeó la puerta equivocada, y de nuevo, y de nuevo lo hizo. La apenaba volver a llamar a otra casa y por suerte, si bien se sintió la chica más torpe del mundo, Sasuke que pasaba por el lugar le tocó extrañado el hombro.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –boquiabierta, Hinata bajó la mirada para decirle con vergüenza:

–Vine a verte –casi susurró, para más tarde relajarse por la sonrisa que tenía Sasuke; sólo que él se estaba burlando de ella.

–Mi casa está en la otra cuadra.

El azabache había ido a comprar los víveres que su madre le pidió, según dijo, siendo toda la comida fácil de preparar como un ramen instantáneo. Su casa, algo lejos de donde Hinata había estado buscando, era tan preciosa como la suya, más pequeña y acogedora. Quitándose los zapatos siguió junto a Sasuke la voz de su madre que sonaba apurada y que se quedó de piedra en cuanto los vio.

–¡B-Buenas tardes! –inclinándose con rapidez, la muchacha aprovechó el momento para ocultar su rostro–. ¡Soy Hyuuga Hinata!

–Buenas tardes… –contestó Mikoto un poco confundida. Como la chica continuaba sin alzar el rostro se acercó para elevar con delicadeza su mentón. Detrás de todo ese pelo alborotado se enterneció al encontrarse con uno de los tomates que a Sasuke tanto le gustaban–. Mikoto Uchiha –dijo sonriendo–. Un gusto.

–Uhm –Sasuke tiró de ella con suavidad llamando la atención de Mikoto.

–Ella es mi novia –dijo sin pelos en la lengua–, y se quedará a cenar conmigo esta noche, si no es molestia.

Mikoto se quedó analizando la situación en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder. Conocía a su hijo más que a ninguno y el brillo que veía en sus ojos era el genuino que le faltó en toda la semana. Por otro lado para su contento Hinata parecía encantadora, de la edad de Sasuke y muy desarrollada. No pudo evitar sonreír al apreciar el gusto de su hijo, si ya había escuchado que los callados eran los peores.

–Ah. Si prometen que no harán nada malo los dejaré solos sin problemas –No le divirtió mucho la sonrisa atrevida de su hijo pero sí la perplejidad en el rostro de la muchacha. Quizás la estaba dejando en la boca del lobo pero estaba apurada y el amor juvenil le había calado hondo en sus memorias, más si el que lo vivía era su hijo menor–. Volveré temprano junto a Itachi, Sasuke. Hinata, ha sido un placer.

–U-Uhm –volviendo a realizar una reverencia, apreció con vergüenza cómo la madre de Sasuke abandonaba la casa.

–Ahora sí –la voz de Sasuke la hizo acordarse de su presencia–. ¿Qué quieres comer?

–Lo que sea estará bien.

–Será ramen –Hinata estaba entretenida viendo los muebles de la casa y asintió distraídamente–. Entonces, al fin Keigo te dejó libre.

–No lo digas así –lo reprendió Hinata algo apenada pero entendía de algún modo el molestar de Sasuke–. En realidad él no ha venido a casa hoy. No sé si sea extraño o no.

–¿No es aún más extraño que, de la nada, te requiera tanto? –dijo el azabache lleno de ironía. La verdad, hace mucho que sospechaba, no del hermano, sino del hombre que convivía con su chica ojos de luna–. Estoy celoso.

Eso último sorprendió tanto a Hinata como a Sasuke, mas el último no lo demostró. De hecho, Sasuke se había cuestionado día y noche porqué Hinata no podía simplemente ignorar al otro y estar, en cambio, con él y no hacer todo al revés. No ayudaba que el tal Keigo no fuera el verdadero hermano de Hinata. Ella se acerco a Sasuke con preocupación pero él evitó mirarla.

–¡N-No tienes porqué estar celoso, Sasuke! Keigo y yo somos hermanos –dijo tomándolo por las mejillas para que la viese.

No dijo nada. No parecía que Hinata fuera a entender lo peligroso que podía ser aquél sujeto. La seguridad de sus palabras junto con aquella mirada decidida no hacían más que preocuparlo, reafirmar esa ingenuidad peligrosa de la mujer que quería, pero... quizás sólo era un paranoico.

–Dejémoslo.

Sasuke simplemente no podía estar seguro de que tenía razón, y mucho menos imaginar que después de ese día no volvería a ver a Hinata.

Hinata llegó a la media noche de la casa de Sasuke. Cerca de las dos de la mañana a Hinata la levantó un olor, más que extraño, desagradable. Arrugó la nariz para incorporarse y mirar hacia el marco de la puerta y allí, dirigiéndose hacia ella, estaba su hermano Keigo. Por el hecho de haberse despertado hacía no más de un minuto Hinata no pudo atinar a más que quitarse la lagaña de los ojos, aunque en su mente comenzaron a formularse miles de preguntas. ¿Qué quería su hermano? ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Qué era ese horrible olor? Cuando por fin abrió la boca, la sorpresa se la cerró.

Keigo la besó y no se contentó sólo con eso.

A las dos y punto de la mañana a Sasuke lo levantó súbitamente el vibrador de su celular. Quería simplemente ignorarlo porque aquellas no eran horas de llamar y la leve sospecha de que el culpable fuera Naruto lo ponía del peor de los humores. Mirando el reloj pensó en que Hinata se había marchado hacía apenas unas horas y cuando por fin se frotó los ojos para incorporarse, antes de tomar el celular éste se quedó inmóvil. Había tardado demasiado.

–Maldición.

Por un momento la luz lo cegó… Era Hinata.

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

Hacías tres días que sus amigos no sabían nada de Hinata. Nadie conocía dónde vivía, hecho por el que Sasuke se deprimía aún más; nunca se lo preguntó. Su amigo de la escuela, Kiba, les consiguió la dirección de su casa para ir hacia allí el cuarto día. No se explicaban el silencio de la ojiluna pero no podían imaginarse lo peor. Era algo difícil de creer.

Estaban todos juntos cuando les abrieron la puerta. Él y sus mejores amigos, Sakura y Naruto, no encontraron las palabras para cuando una mujer de pelo castaño y con aspecto de enferma les dijo que Hinata se había escapado. Se veía furiosa.

–Olvídense de esa ingrata, mosquita muerta. Se fue, desapareció y por mí que esté muerta –escupió tapándose la boca con un pañuelo, tenía el mentón alzado y una mirada airada.

–Pero, vieja, tiene que haber algo más. ¡Hinata no es de las que hacen eso! –Sakura tomó del brazo a Naruto como advertencia, la mujer mayor lo miró con fuego.

–¡Tú no sabes nada de ella, hijo! ¿Sabes cómo le dicen en el barrio? LOLITA –Arrastró cada letra mientras miraba al muchacho que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. Sasuke no creía nada de lo que decía–. Vagabunda. Eso es lo que es. Desde que murió su padre la mente le comenzó a fallar. La atención de los hombres parecía ser lo único que le interesaba. Actuaba como una niña, tonta, sí, todo el tiempo y como los hombres no son más que idiotas se comían el papel de niña inocente e iban por ella. Esa engreída, fingía ser una santa pero Dios sabe que no lo era –La señora abrió la boca indignada pero nada salió de ahí y miró a los tres chicos.

Ninguno era capaz de decir palabra. Sakura estaba sorprendida porque nada de lo que esa mujer decía concedía con la hermosa muchacha que sus amigos admiraban. Si eso fuera cierto… la enojaría. Naruto y Sasuke no hablaban pero no podrían haber contado más de lo que sus miradas decían.

–Miente –dijo Sasuke entre dientes a la huesuda mujer.

La madre de Hinata se le acercó con los ojos bien abiertos. Había una sombra sobre sus ojos marrones que contenía el delirio que ya la había consumido, pues hacia tres noches lo que había visto la destrozó, y no la dejaría ver a nadie de la misma manera. La imagen de la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga gritando y llorando en la penumbra nadie se la sacaría de la memoria.

Hinata gritó y gritó como si fuera lo último que haría bajo el cuerpo de su hijo. Hasta que en un momento los ojos blanco la encontraron y no pensó; golpeó una y otra vez a su Keigo con lo primero que encontró… No recordaba qué era.

Naomi perdió la noción del tiempo, de la realidad. Gotas saladas caían de sus enormes ojos rojos. Cuando dejó de golpear a su hijo pronto barrió con la mirada la habitación. Hinata no estaba. Se limpió la sangre de las manos con rapidez y corrió hacia fuera, no había tiempo para pensar. Afuera la maldita araña corría como si la persiguiera el diablo, y así era. La siguió por varias calles, Hinata seguramente iba hacia la policía para destruir la vida que tanto le costó rehacer. La odiaba. Estaba cerca, casi sin aire en los pulmones, imaginando el mechón de pelo azulino que tomaría de Hinata para traerla devuelta a casa, y entonces la aparición de un tercero la obligó a esconderse tras un auto.

El pobre hombre que se topó con Hinata marcó su destino. Por la mirada que tenía el hombre, Hinata ya había abierto la boca. Él la tomó como una niña pequeña y la calmó justo cuando Naomi reconoció al socio de su difunto marido.

Kakashi Hatake la llamó esa mañana proclamándose el nuevo tutor de la niña y por Dios sabe qué asuntos legales. No le importaba. Ella no tenía problema siempre que se olvidaran de lo que casi había hecho su Keigo, de lo que la hija de Hiashi se había buscado.

–Hyuuga Hinata es una perra que sedujo a su propio hermano, que me quiso quitar a su propio padre. Ella probablemente te sedujo a ti –la mujer miró a Sasuke, luego, a Naruto–, o a ti. Probablemente a los dos, porque le gusta jugar con fuego, y ninguno se pudo haber dado cuenta pues así son los hombres de imbéciles –Escupió a la calle–. Esa niña se fugó con un hombre de verdad, aburrida de los jovencitos como ustedes. Díganme quién es Sasuke.

–Yo –respondió el susodicho sorprendido por lo que la mujer decía.

–Hinata te dice "Adiós".

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sasuke no le creyó ni una maldita palabra a esa vieja bruja. Siguió buscando a Hinata con Naruto pero cesaron cuando un hombre de cabello blanco y un rostro sereno llegó al colegio de Hinata para avisar que ella se cambiaría de escuela. No supieron qué pensar. Kiba les contó que Hinata ahora iría a estudiar al extranjero y la esperanza de Sasuke cayó más rápido que la de Naruto, quien tampoco nunca creyó lo que aquella mujer había dicho de ella.

Con el tiempo Sasuke se convenció de que no le importaba, que cualquier versión podía ser cierta, sólo que le quedó un gran vacío por dentro. Empezó a salir con las mujeres viéndolo como algo normal mas le fue imposible ser serio con ninguna. Quiso quedarse con los recuerdos buenos que Hinata le había dado pero, mentirosa o sincera, ella lo había abandonado.

Sasuke no le pudo devolver el adiós pero la olvidó y así sucedió también con Hinata. Él siguió con su vida gracias a sus amigos. Ella no pudo evitar caer innumerables veces, sola e incrédula ante su desgracia. Por algún motivo Hinata siempre se levantó, había algo dentro que la contenía, que le decía que aquél fenómeno en su vida se iría y algún día la luz la cegaría.

Hinata sólo debía aguardar la aparición del sol para volver a ver a su amada noche en todo su esplendor y, mientras tanto, sobrevivir en la penumbra.

* * *

 _ **Fin?**_

* * *

Hola después de mucho tiempo :)

Bien. Esto quizás es algo raro porque lo escribí en diferentes tiempos y puede que sea demasiado largo. Corríjanme, digan qué tal les pareció y cuanto más quieran. Estoy oxidada pero espero que al menos los entretenga, me gustó mucho hacerlo. ¡Ojalá les guste!

En un punto aparte, este uno de los dos one-shot que planeamos como publicidad de otro fic muy especial que empezamos con mi compañera. Tiene mucho amor y espero que lo lean cuando ella lo publique.

PD: ¡No piensen que desaparezco por el final de Naruto! Muchos dicen que esa es la gran razón por la que muchos "dejaron" de escribir de esta pareja. En mi caso, tengo problemas reales y más importantes que el final de Naruto. Además, ¿qué con eso? Esta pareja no empezó en el manga y no va a terminar ahí, sino en nuestros corazones que es en donde siempre va a estar.

Saludos :D


End file.
